


Kings and queens

by Pride_Dragon08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everybody’s crushing on Hinata, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female emotions are terrifying, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Male Character, genderbent, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Dragon08/pseuds/Pride_Dragon08
Summary: Hinata Shouyou wants nothing more to join the Karasuno girls’ team, but when she gets into High school, she discovers there hasn’t been anyone in the girls team for 3 years. Her only options, give up on her dreams and realise her decision of going to Karasuno was all for nothing or join the boys team.Author’s note: I’m taking a break from writing for a while, so this fic and the others that I’ve written won’t be updated for a while. I hope you can understand.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (One sided)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Kings and queens

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, my wisdom teeth have been acting up for the past couple of weeks so I was in quite a bit of pain while writing this chapter and my thoughts are all over the place.

“I’m the only member?” Asked a short orange haired girl.

“Yes, I’m very sorry to disappoint you. The number of girls in our school wanting to play volleyball has been decreasing year by year. What will you do? Switch to a different club? Or I could have you play on the boys’ team?” The teacher suggested.

The girl flushed in embarrassment. “Um that’s a little...”

Although the more she thought of it, the more she realised it may be her only choice. Ever since seeing her idol ‘the little giant’ perform in Nationals when she was in Elementary school, all she wanted to do was play Volleyball and go to Nationals. 

She joined the girls’ volleyball club in Junior high school and become the best player on the team, the ace, the one player who everyone on the team looked to for guidance whenever she was on the court, the one player who made everyone on her team feel reassured when she was there. They had managed to get pretty far in Junior high girls’ volleyball tournament, and it was all because of her. But they didn’t win, a crushing defeat that left her crying in the girls’ bathroom for almost an hour afterwards.

Her opponents called her “Volleyball princess”. And she adored the nickname. Wearing it like a crown, which it kind of was.

Shoyo Hinata had come to far to give up now. With nowhere else to go, she gave in and joined the boys’ team.

XXX

The doors to the gym were quickly thrown open. “Sorry if I’m late.” 

The four boys present turned to the entrance were the petite orange haired girl short as can be stood in the doorway. Her orange hair tied into a messy ponytail, swaying behind her head.

The captain, Daichi Sawamura immediately set the ball back in the basket and walked over to her. “Ah, um... You’re Hinata Shoyo?”

“Yes, it’s very nice to meet you.” She said, bowing respectfully. Her messy orange hair swayed over her thin shoulders.

“Is she the manager?” Tobio Kageyama asked, looking more than a little confused about the petite ginger haired girl standing in the doorway.

“Probably should’ve mentioned this earlier. Since there aren’t any girls on the girls team right now, Hinata here had no other choice but to join the guys team.” Koshi Sugawara explained, ignoring a comment from Ryūunosuke Tanaka about how cute the girl was.

“Huh?!” Tobio said, rather loudly. 

“Right, so would you mind showing us your skills on the court?” Daichi asked, with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, I can do that. But I haven’t been playing volleyball for very long so I may be a little rusty... I’m sorry.” The girl said, bashfully, a hand behind her head. 

“That’s alright, as long as you continually swing by practice and sharpen your skills, you’ll be all set.” Daichi said, giving a reassuring thumbs up. 

In terms of skill, Shoyo basically sucked at everything. The only thing she was remotely good at was spiking. To make up for her short build, she had great agility and stamina, when she jumped, up to her chest was above the net. Something that greatly surprised the others. 

“Your jumps are amazing, Hinata.” Suga clapped.

“Thank you.” Shoyo beamed. 

“You’re short and clumsy, but damn you can jump!” Tanaka said, still blushing a little.

Shoyo’s demeanour shifted, she brought a hand to her chest and said in a serious and determined tone, “Even though I’m small, I can fly. I’ll show you that I can become Karasuno’s ace!!” 

“Oh, just joined and you’re already declaring yourself the ace! You’ve sure got some nerve!” Ryūunosuke said, practically looming over her.

Suga grabbed the back of the second year’s collar and pulled him back. “That’s perfectly fine. It’s fine to have a grand goal. Just don’t set them too high.” 

Once again Shoyo’s demeanour shifted, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, I used to be the ace on the girls’ team back in Junior high, but then I found out I was the girl who opted to play Volleyball this year.” 

“Again, that’s perfectly fine.” Suga gave a gentle smile.

Shoyo smiled. From what she had gathered the team members so far, she concluded that Daichi was the caring and responsible captain who always put his team first. Tanaka was the loud, hot-headed and easily angered flirt. Hinata has been a little intimidated when she first saw him but quickly got over it. Suga was the soothing and gentle vice-captain that acted as a pillar of support for his team. It hasn’t even crossed her mind to wonder why she felt such a sense of comfort around him. She was starting to think maybe being the only girl on the team wouldn’t be so bad after all. “I-I’m going to do my very be-“ 

“Shouldn’t you improve your skills before saying something like ‘I’m going to become your ace’?” Shoyo turned around to look at the one member of the team she hadn’t had a chance to talk to yet. Just by looking at him, she immediately knew just what kind of person he was. “If you’re going to do things sluggishly like you did just then, you’ll end up wasting 3 years.” 

Sullen, arrogant, and undeniably short-tempered, a perfectionist...

“What did you say?!” Shoyo hissed. 

“Oh... Why would you say something like that, Kageyama?” Daichi questioned.

“Looks like they’re not friends.” Ryūunosuke smirked, arms crossed.

Eh? They’re fighting already? I-Isn’t it kinda early for that?” Suga stuttered.

“I’m just saying she may slow the team down, or other teams won’t play against us because we have a girl on the team.” Tobio criticised, eyes not on Shoyo but on his upperclassmen. 

...And sexist.

“Listen you guys, you understand you’re not enemies, right? Please be more aware of your place as teammates. Volleyball connects us, but what’s important is cooperation, y’know.” Daichi attempted to lecture.

“Lets have a match, you and I!” Shoyo challenged, glaring daggers with the tall Male.

“Hey! Daichi was in the middle of talking!!” Ryūunosuke yelled.

“What match?” Tobio asked, mockingly. 

“Volleyball isn’t it obvious?!” Shoyo yelled.

“How exactly would a 1-on-1 match work?” Tobio questioned.

“Like passing or something!” Shoyo barked.

“There’s no winning or loosing in passes, is there?”

Shoyo growled.

“Listen to me, dammit!” Ryūunosuke cursed.

“You’re a rather noisy volleyball club.” Said a voice from the doorway. They turned to see the vice-principal entering, an approving look on his face. “You couldn’t possibly be fighting, could you?” 

“Geh, it’s the vice-principal!” Ryūunosuke stammered.

“That’s Sensei!” Suga whispered.

“Sensei!”

“Fighting?! No, of course not! The first years are just really energetic.” Daichi reassured the teacher.

Suga gave a gentle smile. “They’re rather playful.” 

“Oi! Quiet down! The vice-principal is ready and eager to report ‘problematic behaviour!!” Ryūunosuke whispered, loudly to the bickering first-years.

“Serve.” Shoyo simply said. 

Tobio was silent.

“Shoot it! I’ll return every shot you fire my way!” Shoyo barked, determined. 

“I’ve gotten help with practice from various others. The girls from my old team, girls from other clubs and from two old friends of mine. I’m not a helpless girl who needs to beg for help from the boys team.” She said.

“Are you now?” Tobio smirked, surprising Shoyo. He grabbed a molten volleyball and held it out to her, but he was motioning for her to take it. He was taunting her. “I’m not the same as I was last year.”

The first years split, one walking to one side of the net, the other running to the other side, ignoring an order from Suga to stop what they were doing. 

“Hey, c’mon you guys. Stop whatever you’re doing.” Daichi’s voice was calm and tame but it was clear the only reason he wasn’t yelling was because the vice-principal was standing right there. 

“So, that’s the girl who begged Takeda to let her play for the boys team since no one was on the girls’ team?” The teacher criticised.

When Shoyo was in position, she stood there with her arm about in front of her, ready to receive whatever attack the taller first year threw at her. 

She noticed he let out a breath before throwing the ball in the air and jumping, a jump serve, and slammed his hand against it, sending the ball soaring over the net.

It was coming at her fast. She needed to think. Crap! No time to think. If she stopped it with her face she’d probably be dead!!! All she could do was move out of the way, the ball barely grazing her shoulder and passing her orange hair. She fell back as the bounced. 

‘What the heck?!’ None of the girls on her old team or Izumi or Koji could hit a serve like that. 

It filled her with even more adrenaline and excitement than she already had. Getting to her feet and returning to her stance, ignoring Daichi. “Again!” 

“It really is a shame that they don’t listen to their captain’s instructions.” 

Another jump serve, that’s fine, this time she was fine. Putting her arms out and slamming her wrists together, the ball bounced off her forearms-

“What fast instincts!” Suga gasped.

-And bounced back into her face. 

The next thing she knew she was on the ground and the Vice-principal’s wig had flown off his head and landed in Daichi’s.

“Dai-Daichi...!!” Suga yelped.

“Huh? So that was a wig?” Tobio said, in confusion, walking toward them. 

“You only just noticed?” Shoyo marvelled, trying not to laugh. 

“Sh-shut up... Shut up, you guys! I-it’s not that funny...” Ryūnosuke said, bursting out laughing. 

“Tanaka, you shut up, too!!” Suga yelled, as Daichi removed the wig from his head.

“Sawamura... A word?” The vice-principal requested, stepping out of the gym with a silent Daichi, which terrified Suga.

XXX

“Thankfully he isn’t blaming anyone and doesn’t need an apology. Also, we saw nothing.” Daichi explained, returning after half an hour. “But you two.”

“It’s because you couldn’t return it properly. You’re hopeless. What was all that ‘I’ll become Karasuno’s ace’ stuff. Don’t mess with me. I’ve lost all hope for you.” Tobio insulted Shoyo. 

“Each of those comments was more than rough enough.” She sighed.

“Hey!” Daichi yelled, grabbing the first years’ attention. “I’d like to listen to me for a sec. I don’t know your reasons for coming to Karasuno, but naturally I assume you’ve come here to win.”

“Yes!” 

“Of course!”

“Until several years ago, Karasuno was the top competitive team in the prefecture. We even went to Nationals once. But now among the prefecture’s best 8, we aren’t particularly weak. Or strong. Other schools refer to us as the fallen champions or ‘flightless crows’.” Daichi explained, outside a murder of crows gathered to snack on some plastic on the ground.

“Seriously, who comes up with that stuff. Sounds like something right out’ve a poem or something.” Ryūunosuke mocked, earning a smack to the back of the head by an emotionless Suga. 

“I remember it well, the time Karasuno went to Nationals. Students from neighbouring schools... who would occasionally pass by each other here and there, competing against strong fighters from across the nation in Tokyo’s huge gymnasium. It gave me goosebumps.” 

“We’ll be going there again. And we won’t let the, call us the Flightless crows anymore.”

The adrenaline and determination that flowed through Shoyo in that moment was... exciting to say the least. She felt like a main character in a movie, like she could do anything. She’d be going to the same court the Small giant played on. 

“There are plenty of teams whose current goal is to got to Nationals.” Tobio pointed out, nonchalantly. 

Daichi chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m dead serious.”

“I’d rather not come under the vice-principal’s scrutiny. Y’know I’m not telling you to be friends. You should be more than aware that you are ‘comrades on the same side’ of the net.” Daichi’s expression suddenly turned serious, with a hint of coldness. It was terrifying. “No matter how excellent of a player you are, no matter how willing you are to put in the effort as a first year. In the end, those who fight amongst themselves and cause trouble for the team are not needed.”

Before the first years could say any more words, Daichi shoved their club application forms in their faces and forced them out of the gym.

“Until you have recognised each other as teammates, you won’t be allowed to participate in any club activities!” Was the last thing Daichi said to them before slamming the doors shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is half based on a piece of fan art I saw of Nishinoya interacted with A Female Hinata, (I forgot the artist was, but once I find out who I’ll credit them) and half based on my own personal experience as the only biological female on a team full of biological males. I’m transgender ftm so technically


End file.
